vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Liara T'Soni
|-|Mass Effect 1= |-|Mass Effect Redemption= |-|Mass Effect Homeworlds= |-|Mass Effect Paragon Lost= |-|Mass Effect 3▾= - Mass Effect 2/3= - Alternate Costume= - From Ashes Costume= - N7 Collector's Edition Costume= - Alternate Appearance Pack Costume= }} Summary Dr. Liara T'Soni is an Asari information broker with a background in scientific research on Prothean technology. Born on Thessia in 2077, she is the only child of the late Matriarch Benezia, although mother and daughter became estranged in the years before Benezia was indoctrinated by the Reaper known as Sovereign. T'Soni is also a highly trained biotic who served under Commander Shepard aboard the SSV Normandy before the ship was destroyed in a Collector attack. Before she became involved in galactic affairs, Dr. T'Soni spent 50 years researching the Protheans' technology and the mystery of their extinction. She now divides her time between uncovering Prothean ruins and consulting with noteworthy representatives of the various Citadel races. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A with weaponry, At least 9-A with physical strikes, 8-B with grenades, Possibly High 7-C with biotics Name: Liara T'Soni Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Female Age: Over 100 years old (Around 18 in human years, Asari can live for over 1000 years) Classification: Alien, Asari, Biotic, Researcher, Current Shadow Broker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, expert markswoman, expert grenadier, expert in H2H combat, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by his/her biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with her mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via biotics), Telepathy (as an Asari she is able to meld her mind with those of others in close proximity to her and exchange both thoughts and memories) Hacking, Kinetic/Biotic Barriers, Energy Blasts, Gravity Manipulation (Through Singularity), Regeneration Negation (Up to high, as warp prevents regeneration on a molecular level), Matter Manipulation (Warp rips the opponent apart on a molecular level) Attack Potency: Wall level+ to Small Building level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), At least Small Building level with physical strikes (Comparable to the Shadow Broker and Commander Shepard), City Block level+ with Grenades; Possibly Large Town level with biotics abilities (Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Physically comparable to the Shadow Broker); Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class via Powerscaling, City Block Class with biotic enhancement. Durability: At least Small Building level (Scaling from Commander Shepard) without kinetic barriers; City Block Class with kinetic barriers; Possibly Large Town level with biotic/tech barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics or tech abilities, average human melee range with punches. Standard Equipment: A pistol, sub-machine gun, an omni-tool, a biotic amp(s) and some grenades. Intelligence: Extremely high. A talented researcher and information broker. Rose to became the new Shadow Broker, which grants her knowledge of all currents events and secrets of the Milky Way galaxy. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Feats: *Fought alongside Commander Shepard during the battle against Sovereign and the Geth *Became a well versed information trader before fighting the Shadow Broker and assuming his role *Again fought alongside Shepard during the Reapers occupation of the Milky Way Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Gun Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Aliens Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9